I Can Now Rest My Fears Abed
by Anti-Social Otaku
Summary: Lies! All LIES! Trust broken. Bonds broken. Everything... broken. I hate you all. Now, I hate you all. Character death. Suicide. Bashing... Lots and lots of bashing. Swearing.


It was... sad... to think about it. What had happened, how they betrayed him, why they did it. So many thoughts ran through his head, only one sticking. **They hated him. **No matter how many times he saved them, no matter how many times they smiled... apparently it all meant nothing. He cried silent tears, the crystalline shapes rolled down his whiskered cheeks onto the head of his father.

Now that he thought about it, it was obvious. How he missed it was saddening for him. He looked down at his village, well it wasn't his village anymore. His fiance, sweet, dear Hinata. He laughed aloud. Right, I guess the sweet and innocent facade was to draw him in, and all those blushes, the stuttering that he had thought cute... was fake. She was only red in the face because she hated him, she only stuttered because she was holding in laughter, and... when she said she loved him, IT WAS ALL A LIE!

He let out a hollow laugh. Of course, who could love a monster like him. The usual bright sky blue eyes were dull and lifeless. Jiraiya... Tsunade. All fakes. Using him, trying to mold him into a weapon to kill Konoha's enemies.

Why else would the great and feared sannins take an interest in the Demon brat of Konoha. It was all obvious. A short and bitter chuckle tore out of his throat, right now, even the Legendary bijuu, Kyuubi was silent. Not use to the intense sadness that its host was feeling. Right now the bijuu was scared. It was drowning in the sorrow the child let out. Any other day it would have tried to take control of the boy's weak will, but... something told the Kyuubi that it would not make it out alive if it tried to do anything right now, so instead it stayed silent.

The comfortable relationship with the Ichiraku family. Lies rhymes with Spies after all. He smiled bitterly. Ramen laced with truth serum, making him tell them everything he was thinking, reporting back to an ancient war hawk and gambling Hokage. Why would he ever disagree with anything _childhood friends _had given him advice about?

His friendship with the _Last Uchiha _was all expertly laid traps, making him think like that. And Sakura, his friend, one of his precious people, had tried to kill him. Why would he even think she was his friend worked wonders on his brain as he tried to figure out how it had happened.

A harsh laugh gathered in his throat. Well, that would stop now. The betrayals would stop, the people would be gone and he would be alone, just like he would've been all that time ago. He took out a sword and ran his finger along the edge, watching in a distant glee, as his finger bled red. _At least the demon bleeds red, _He thought, but even that was distant.

He positioned it over his heart, eyes closed and almost ready to shove... that is, until a kunai sent the blade flying.

Opening blue eyes were widened in shock. Who would save the demon? After all, it was what so many people wanted. He stood up and spun around in one fluid motion.

Figures stood there, people who he had expected the least. Sakura, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sasuke, Hinata, the Ichiraku family of Teichi and Ayame, the rest of the rookie none plus team Gai. They were all there, staring at him in shock.

"N-n-nar-rut-to." His _precious _Hinata stuttered. "W-w-wh-wh-at a-ar-are y-y-you d-d-doi-i-ing?" She cried out, clutching a hand to the Last Uchiha's jounin vest. Said Uchiha sneered at him. "Yeah dobe, do you like distressing your fiance?" This was usually the cue for him to fight back, yelling and screaming at the teme. But to their shock and fear, all he did was stare blankly at all of them.

It was quiet for a second, before Naruto asked, in almost whispered voice, "Why are you here?" They looked startled. _Good actors, _He thought almost absently. "We- You went missing so we decided to go look for you, Kakashi-sensei saw you up here, so we all came to talk to you." Sakura said.

"Why were you going to kill yourself Gaki!" Came the angry voice of the Godaime. _Really good actors, _He admitted. _They must have been to get through my eyes, after all, I have been wearing a mask most of my life._

"It is my life to do as I wish with it." He said in monotone. This caused some of them to stare. "What's wrong with you Naruto?" Ten-ten asked seriously. He sniffed. "None of your business." He growled out. "Naruto, what would happen to Hinata if you to do something like this?" Neji asked with a death glare to the tired blond.

He snorted. "What she did every night I was on a mission," He sneered. "_Stay _with Uchiha-san for the _night._" He answered, voice drowning in innuedos. Hinata blushed scarlet, before her and Sasuke blanched an unattractive shade of white. "W-what are you talking about dobe?" Sasuke asked in a poor attempt to stay cool.

He laughed harshly, sending chills up their spines by how... hollow and despondent it was. Never had they heard him act like that. "Right, just like you had no idea certain **TRUTHS **came out, about some **drugging," **A pointed look at the Ichiraku family, making them flinch against the accusing eyes. "**cheating," **Sasuke and Hinata cringed. **"Manipulation." **Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi winced. **"LIES." **He hissed, making them all look down in guilt and shame. "So many truths came out... lies and lies with a drop of truth in it." He singed song.

**Hey dad look at me**  
><strong>Think back and talk to me<strong>  
><strong>Did I grow up according to plan?<strong>  
><strong>And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?<strong>  
><strong>But it hurts when you disapprove all along<strong>

**And now I try hard to make it**  
><strong>I just want to make you proud<strong>  
><strong>I'm never gonna be good enough for you<strong>  
><strong>I can't pretend that<strong>  
><strong>I'm alright<strong>  
><strong>And you can't change me<strong>

"Love and lies, truths and tools. Only to be discarded and forgotten until needed again." He hummed lowly in his throat.

**Cuz we lost it all**  
><strong>Nothing lasts forever<strong>  
><strong>I'm sorry<strong>  
><strong>I can't be perfect<strong>  
><strong>Now it's just too late and<strong>  
><strong>We can't go back<strong>  
><strong>I'm sorry<strong>  
><strong>I can't be perfect<strong>

"N-naruto, we swear, we didn't want to hurt you." Ino shouted.

"It was for the sake of Konoha!" Choji added.

"It was the right thing to do." Shikamaru stated calmly.

**I try not to think**  
><strong>About the pain I feel inside<strong>  
><strong>Did you know you used to be my hero?<strong>  
><strong>All the days you spent with me<strong>  
><strong>Now seem so far away<strong>  
><strong>And it feels like you don't care anymore<strong>

"We needed you." Shino said softly.

"We needed the power to save this village." Kiba said arrogantly.

"You were the only one who could do it Naruto." Hinata pleaded.

**And now I try hard to make it**  
><strong>I just want to make you proud<strong>  
><strong>I'm never gonna be good enough for you<strong>  
><strong>I can't stand another fight<strong>  
><strong>And nothing's alright<strong>

**'Cuz we lost it all**  
><strong>Nothing lasts forever<strong>  
><strong>I'm sorry<strong>  
><strong>I can't be perfect<strong>  
><strong>Now it's just too late and<strong>  
><strong>We can't go back<strong>  
><strong>I'm sorry<strong>  
><strong>I can't be perfect<strong>

"You saved us all." They all cried out in unison.

**Nothing's gonna change the things that you said**  
><strong>Nothing's gonna make this right again<strong>  
><strong>Please don't turn your back<strong>  
><strong>I can't believe it's hard<strong>  
><strong>Just to talk to you<strong>  
><strong>But you don't understand<strong>

He studied them with a critical eye, and smiled. "Okay." He told them, smiling widely, eyes crinkling in the familiar foxes grin, many sighed in relief, though some had their suspicions, especially Jiraiya. "Gaki, what are you doing?" He yelled in alarm as Naruto took a step back. "My job is done... right?"

They nodded, relief coming from every inch of their skins. He took another step back, slightly at the edge now. "NARUTO! Don't you dare!" The Godaime screamed, fear making itself known. "Stop! What are you doing?"

**'Cuz we lost it all**  
><strong>Nothing lasts forever<strong>  
><strong>I'm sorry<strong>  
><strong>I can't be perfect<strong>  
><strong>Now it's just too late and<strong>  
><strong>We can't go back<strong>

The smile widened into a grin. "Saving the village." He said softly, the wind carrying his words to them. Their eye's widened in horror as they saw what happened next, none fast enough to stop him.

**I'm sorry I can't be perfect**  
><strong>'Cuz we lost it all<strong>  
><strong>Nothing lasts forever<strong>  
><strong>I'm sorry<strong>  
><strong>I can't be perfect<strong>  
><strong>Now it's just too late and<strong>  
><strong>We can't go back<strong>  
><strong>I'm sorry<strong>  
><strong>I can't be perfect<strong>

And with that last sentence, he turned around and jumped, producing a kunai out of his pocket. "NARUTO!" They screamed and watched as he stabbed himself in the heart.

Then he was falling, he was falling, he was bleeding, he was bleeding, he... he was still smiling, even as the Kyuubi roared its anger, _shush, I want it quiet,_ even as the villagers looked at their hero with horror, even as he fell... to the ground. Still smiling softly, and still happy. Then everything went white, and he was finally free, finally he was alone... finally... he could rest.

**-Back on the Monument-**

It was all silent, no one spoke as they tried to process what just happened. No one spoke until the sickening sound of crushing bones that came from below. The girls started to cry, while the men weren't doing too well themselves. "Tsunade, there are letters over there." Jiraiya sniffled, pointing to a packet on the head of the Yodaime.

Ten-ten was the one who walked up and grabbed it, untying the string. Reading the first one, she muffled a gasp. "It's letters to all of us and the villagers."

Naruto's _friends _were given one, and by the time they finished reading them, they were all sobbing, even the ever stoic Shino. "We-we have to read the villager's letter to them." Tsunade hiccuped.

They went to the edge of the mountain, where all of the villager's were gathered around the dead body of their hero.

**"People of Konoha, I am sorry to tell you all that, our hero... from the Akatsuki, Orochimaru and many other deeds, Uzumaki Naruto has committed suicide." **Tears appeared in the eyes of most of the citizens. **"He has left a letter to all of you." **Tsunade unfolded the paper with shaky hands.

**"Dear Villagers of my Hell on Earth, **

**Are you happy, now that I'm dead, glad that I was left unfed. Sad because you don't have your personal pushing bag, angry that I'm not here to suffer anymore. I left because of all of you, don't worry, I'm probably in hell. I loved all the beatings you gave me, I love the ways you all smiled. **

**With anger and malice, with melancholy and sadness. You looked at me with those eyes full of hate and pity. I Love it all . My Father has sacrificed himself for this village, though I have no clue why, why he loved all of you so, why he wanted you all to live. To you all, all I was was a demon. Until I saved all your lives more then once. Until I gave my naivete to you . Until I turned into a cold-blooded killer. Until I had no friends. Until I wanted to die. **

**Then you accepted me, then you loved, then I... hated you all. I hate the way you looked at me... like some kind of hero. I hated how you smiled at me... like I was some kind of god. I hated the way I was treated. You all thought I deserved the beatings, the torture, the... rape. Now you all think I'm proud to be a Konoha ninja. But... I'm not. I hate it all. My life, your lives. My home, this village. My... friends, your... spies. Love and hate. They said there was a thin line between love... and hate. What I chose in the beginning... was love. I laugh at the thought now. Now I hate, now I die, now... I rest. Now I am gone.  
><strong>

**Happiness. Some of you might wonder if I ever was truly and irrevocably happy... The answer is Yes. There was a time. A time when I had friends. There was a time when I trusted. There was a time... when I was happy. But now that time is over. My father, your hero... Minato Namikaze. The Yodaime. I hate you all. You should be happy. You had me broken. You had me as your weapon, that is what all of you wanted... is it not? You should not have to worry about it.**

**After all, I'm dead.**

**Sign, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze  
><strong>

Everyone cried, cried to the heavens for forgiveness, forgiveness from the one good person that came out of this village. The mercy he had showed everyone and love he gave unconditionally. Now he was gone. A sudden swishing sound gave everybody a distraction.

On top of the monument stood Hiashi Hyuga in all his glory. "Hinata Hyuga." He adressed his daughter formally. The girl sniffled and looked up with red rimmed eyes. "Yes tou-san?" The man gave her a fierce glare, startling her. "You are no longer apart of the Hyuga clan. You will pack your bags and head out immediately, is that clear?" He demanded. Hinata looked at her father in shock.

"But tou-san-" She was cut off by the harsh slap to the face. "You disgrace the Hyuga name. Rolling around with some other boy." He sniffed haughtily. "You have no right to bare the name of the clan, breaking the poor boy's already broken heart." He then disappeared, leaving a stunned village. "SAKURA HARUNO!" A pink head screamed.

Sakura blanched. "Mother." She tried, but like Hinata, was cut off by a harsh slap. "I am not your mother anymore. You deserve all the guilt you feel and more. How could you do that to a sweet boy like him? What- Seriously think about that, WHAT! Did he ever do to you, to make you do this?" "Moth-" "No-! This is the last straw! I disown you." She then left with a glare that would make an Uchiha jealous.

The same thing was being done to the rest of them. Ten-ten was again left an orphan, her parents not saying anything at all, just giving her a harsh glare and leaving without looking back.

Gai glared fiercly at his student, before crying and leaving, saying he regretted ever teaching the boy, words of the exact line saying, "YOUR YOUTHFULNESS NO LONGER EXISTS! IF IT EVER EXISTED IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Neji was also disowned from the clan, loyalty was a must for any and every clan, which is why, a crying Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and Kiba was banished from their clans after receiving similar glares. Kiba actually got claws to his face, marking him a pack traitor.

The Uchiha had it worst, setence to be tortured, something the council wanted to avoid, but now... that is out of the question. AnBu came and swept the young man to his fate.

But somewhere, a figure stood and watched the proceedings, a strange glint in its eyes.

HE watched the going ons with a cold glare. They have paid. But he still hated each and every person in the village. HE grew angrier at these actions. THEY SHOULD DIE! But, he calmed himself down and gave a wistful smile at the sunset, at least... he was free, he thought happily.

And with that, the ghostly figure disappeared without a trace.


End file.
